HOPE
by TKuta31
Summary: Sepenggal Cerita Dari Diary Naruto Dimana Awal Dari Perjuanganny Dan Hasilnya


HOPE

Naruto POV

Apakah mencintai seseorang adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Hanya karna dia seorang lelaki jadi siapa yang perlu disalahkan apakah perasaan ini? Dia? Atau Diriku?

Apa mencintai Sasuke adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Aku mulai melihatnya lebih dari seorang teman sudah sejak sangat lama dan yang tahu hanya aku sendiri dan aku mulai menuangkan perasaanku dalam diary pribadiku sejak itu juga. Sebenarnya awalnya Cuma kami berdua aku dan Uchiha Sasuke tapi saat kami memasuki taman kanak-kanak kami mulai menjadi bertiga ditambah dengan Haruno Sakura hingga sekarang kami Selalu bertiga tapi sepertinya bukan Cuma aku sendiri yang memendam perasaan berbeda terhadap Sasuke tapi Sakura pun begitu tapi aku kadang merasa iri dimana Sakura dengan terbukanya dan santainya menggandeng tanggan Sasuke dengan mesrah dan terkadang mengecup pipinya dengan lembut di depan banyak orang dan Sasuke yang hanya menerima perlakuan Sakura tanpa penolakan yang berarti. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dengan kencang pada Sakura untuk tidak menyentuh Sasuke karna Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan dengan itu tentu aku tak bisa.

Normal POV

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajara sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi, keadaan sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi tapi tidak untuk untuk Naruto yang masih terus saja sibuk dengan buka Diarynya entah berapa lama lagi waktu yang dia buTuhkan untuk menulis kejadian yag dia alami hari tentu dikususkan kejadian yang bersangkutan dengan pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Pria dengan Sikap agkuh, sombong, dingin tapi mempunyai penampilan fisik yang bisa dibilang sempurnah.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia menarik Nafas panjang dengan beberapa butir air mata yang jatuh dia seperti menyesali beberapa kejadian yang terus dia tuliskan dalam buku itu. Tak biasanya dia terlihat sendiri tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura karna mereka terus bersama, dan trnyata Narutolah yang membuat dirinya menjadi sendiri dan kesepian seperti saat ini. Dada yang terasa panas air mata yang terus mengalit tarikan nafas yang panjang wajah yang acak-acakan seperti menjadi sebuah kegiatan rutin jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya menyesal sepert tak kenal yang namanya sebuah penyesalan, tapi dia bukannya tak mngenal sebuah penyesalan tapi tak ingin menyakiti seseorang yang juga berharga bagi dia.

"Hikkssss hiksss aku tau ini sangat sakit tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tak mungkin aku melarang dia atau tak membantunya dia adalah Sahabatku"

FlashBack

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi Naruto terlihat menata bukunya daan memasukannya kedalam tas sekolahny dengan tenang, tapi tiba-tiba tanganya ditarik oleh Sakura kearah luar kelas.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Naru-Chan hari ini aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke-Khun bisakah kau pulang sendiri dan biarkan aku berdua dengannya? Aku Mohon" Kata Sakura dengan wajah berharap

"Menembak Sasuke? Hahahah sepertinya Aku akan berakhir disini" kata Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sakura sebagai tanda mmenyemangati tapi tentu dalam hatinya dia menangis dan berteriak memaki dirinya sendiri biasanya Sakura hanya akan meminta agar dia bisa berkencan dengan Sasuke atau sekedar pulang berdua saja. Sakura yang melihat tanda setujuh dari Naruto ternsenyum dan berlari kadalam kelas dan memberikan alasan pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-Khun sepertinya Naruto-Khun tak bisa pulang bersama kita berdua dia baru saja dipanggil keruang guru tadi dan katanya kita pulang saja duluan" Kata Sakura dengan menggandeng tangan sasuke

Hn" hanya dua huruf itu yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke

Tak Sadar jika naruto sedang memandang mereka dari luar kelas dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

"Apa Aku akan menjadi pengganggu saja?" Kata Naruto

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku tak pulang bersama mereka lagi itu hanya akan membuatku semakin terpuruk dan tentu Sakura-Chan pasti ingin terus berdua dengan Sasuke" Dengan itu Naruto memantapkan dirinya untuk terus memandang Sasuke hanya dari kejauhan.

FlashBack OFF

Sedangkan ditempat lain terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sudah pulang dengan mobil Sasuke,

"Ne Sasuke-Khun bisakah kita berhenti di taman ada yang ingin aku sampaikan" Kata Sakura

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mnepihkan mobilnya dan melihat Sakura

"Bicaralah" Kata Sasuke singkat

"Baiklah, hahhhhhhh" Kata Sakura dengan menarik nafas panjang

"Sebenarnya aku Sudah menganggapmu lebih dari Seorang Sahabat sejak lama"

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-Khun" Kata Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena malu

Sakura berusaha mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sasuke yang terus diam,

"Sasuke-Khun?" Panggil Sakura

"Cup" Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mencium singkat bibir Sakura singkat dan menatap Sakura

"hm, Sepertinya aku tak menyukaimu Haruno, Aku menyukai orang lain jadi maaf" Kata Sasuke dan mulai melajukan mobilnya lagi, Skura yang di perlakukan Seperti itu hanya bisa diam dengan perasaan yang tak bisa di ungkapkan.

*Tempat Naruto*

Tak biasanya Naruto menyibukan dirinya dengan belajar atau sekedar mengerjakan prnya tapi entah kenapa malam ini Naruto begitu sibuk dengan mengerjakan beberpa prnya yang harus di kumpulkan besok dia sudah bertekat untuk tak menyusahkan Sasuke lagi, Naruto bukan siswa yang pintar tapi dia juga tak tergolong siswa yang bodoh hanya saja dia kurang belajar dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengarkan musik atau tidur.

Makan malam sudah selesai dari beberpa jam yang lalu dan waktu juga sudah menunjukan angka 10, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tetap tak ada niat untuk menutup bukunya sampai dering ponselnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tulisnya. Terlihat Sasuke Call di layar ponselnya dia berniat untuk tak mengangkat panggilan itu tapi dia yakin Sasuke akan terus menerus menelponnya.

"Ia Sasuke" Kata Naruto setelah mengangkat panggilan sasuke

"Dobe apa yang dikatakan oleh guru" Tanya Sasuke langsung

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti

"Bukankah kau tak pulang bersama karna kau dipanggil guru jadi aku bertanya padamu apa yang dia katakan dobe" jelas Sasuke

"Ahhhhh itu ya, bukan sesuatu yang penting kok, apa kau menelponku malam-malam begini hanya untuk bertanya itu? Kata Naruto lagi

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Oiii teme jika tak ada yang lain aku matikan karna aku sedang sibuk sekarang" Kata Naruto lagi

"Hn baiklah dobe, jaa" Kata Sasuke dan mengakhiri panggilan.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap ponselnya dengan sedikit murung, sebenarnya dia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke dan menanyakan soal Sakura pada Sasuke tapi dia yakin Sasuke akan tahu jika dia hanya berbohong tentang panggilan guru itu.

Pagi itu entah bagaimana naruto sudah bangun dan bersiap kesekolah tanpa Kushina Kaa-Sannya bangunkan dan berteriak padanya, jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 tapi Naruto sudah sangat rapi dan bersiap kesekolah sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pukul 08.00, dia mulai menuruni tangga dengan cepat melihat semua maid yang disana mulai menyapanya dengan sedikit membungkuk, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan terus berlari keluar dari rumah mewahnya itu.

"Iruka-San jika Tou-San dan Kaa-San bangun bilang saja aku sudah kesekolah" Kata Naruto pada seorang pria muda yang berdiri depan gerbang.

"Baik Naruto-Sama akan saya sampaikan Pada Minato-Sama, dan apa perlu saya antarkan?" Jawab Iruka dengan senyum ramah

"Tak perlu Aku akan pergi dengan Bus saja karna ini masih sangat Pagi, Jaa Iruka-San" Lanjut naruto dan langsung berlari saat gerbang dibuka.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto sampaipada sekolahnya yang sangat besar KHS "Konoha High School" sebenaranya tujuannya datang pagi karena tak ingin melihat Sasuke walau dia tau Sasuke biasanya datang pagi tapi dia tak tahu tepatnya jam brapa. Naruto mulai memasuki gerbang tanpa dia sadari seseorang menatapnya dari balik jendela kelas dengan sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto melihat sekeliing tenyata yang datang beru beberpaa saja mungkin sekitar 20 dan dia yakin tak ada Sasuke, dia berdiri depan pintu kelasnya dan melihat jam pada ponselnya.

"Yoooshhh masih sangat pagi, tak mungkin teme datang secepat ini" katanya dengan membuka pintu kelasnya dan berjalan dengan santainya dn menduduki tubuhnya di tempat duduknnya, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lengannya. Tiba-tiba saja

Sasuke POV

Aku melihat keluar jendela melihat seorang dengan rambut kuning cerah dan kulit Tan yang mulai melangkah masu ke area sekolah. Aku memilih menutup mata sejenak dan menunggu saja dalam kelas hingga dia datang.

Tiba-tiba seseoang membuka pintu kelas dan aku tau itu dia Naruto tapi aku tetap pada posisiku dan menunggu saja hingga dia duduk tepat di sampingku dan dia belum menyadari keadaanku, akhirnya aku memilih membuka suara duluan .

"Ohh kau sudah datang Dobe" TanyaKu

"hmm Tentu Saj... Teme?"Kata naruto dengan menatap lekat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya seperti ingin menembusinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?" Kata naruto lagi dengan spontan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tentu saja aku datang sekolah Dobe" Lanjud Sasuke dengan menarik Naruto duduk

"Hehhh tapi ini belum setengah 8 kenapa kau sudah di sekolah?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Ini kebiasaanku Dobe" Jawabku dan tentu dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai diam

Naruto dan Aku mulai hanya diam dan sepertinya dia tak nyaman entah alasannya apa, Aku menaruh kepalaku diatas meje lagi dan terus menatapnya dengan terus memegang tanganya, aku melihat wajahnya memerah dan menurutku itu sangat manis. Aku bisa merasakan debaran jantungnnya dan debaran jantungku, sepertinya benar aku menyukainya

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kataku mencoba memancignya tentang kejadian kemarin, aku yakin dia tau apa yang kumaksud.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sakur-Chan?" Tanya Naruto, seperti yang kuduga

"Jadi kau tau dia Menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemari?" Tanyaku lagi dengan sedikit mendekat

"Huum, gomen kemarin aku berbohong padamu." Jawab Naruto dengan menunduk dalam

"Aku menolaknya" Kataku lagi

"Hehh? Nande?" Tanya Naruto dengan balik menatapku

"Aku menyukain Orang lain" Jawabku tegas dan itu membuat Naruto menunduk lagi.

Entah kenapa dia diam dan behenti bertanya, sebenarnya aku lebih nyaman saat aku bersamanya dibanding aku bersama sakura padahal aku sering berdua dengan Sakura tapi entah kenapa aku sering dan lebih Over protectivo terhadap Naruto mungkin aku benar menykai naruto? Itu yang sering aku pikirkan dan sekarang aku yakin itu benar

Normal POV

Tak ada seorangpun yang ingin membuka Suara, Sasuke mungkin senang dengan keadaan itu karana dia terus menggenggam tangan Naruto tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang ingin melarikan diri dari situ dan menagis sekancang-kencangnya.

"Dobe ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" Kata Sasuke dengan serius

Naruto yang mendengar itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke

"Aku takan meminta maaf atas semua kelakuan burukku padamu, enatah itu karena membuat lelaki yang ingin mendekatimu pergi atau wanita yang ingin menjadi kekasihmu juga pergi"

"Aku tak tau apa artinya kau dalam hidupku entah itu sahabat atau lebih? Tapi aku selalu tersenyum jika itu tentangmu" Kata Sasuke dengan satu tarika nafas

Naruto hanya bisa terbelalak dengan pengakuan Sasuke tehadapnya entah itu senang kaget atau bingung jika membayangkan tindakan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Huum, Sasuke aku tak tau perasaanmu itu sama seperti yang kurasakan atau tidak tapi bolehkah aku mengharapkan lebih untuk kedepannya?" jawab naruto dengan Senyum

Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Naruto singkat dan membuat naruto tersipu

"Suki Naruto Dobe"

"Mugkin kau takan Kulepaskan Dobe" Jawab Sasuke dan kembali menaruh wajahnya pada meja dan terus memegang tangan Naruto

"Oyasumi Sasuke" Kata Naruto dengan bebisik pelan pada telingah sasuke dan mengelus rambut Sasuke dan tanpa Naruto sadar Sasuke terus tersenyum

"Aku takan menyerah" lanjud Naruto dalam hati dengan memandang tangan mereka.

OWARI


End file.
